left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Screamer
I think some screamer code is still in the console version because yesterday when i was playing co-op with my best friend the witch saw me (flashlight off) and instead of growling she ran away like a screamer would - BR Ninja15 (my gamertag) Witches are the most random infected in the game as ive seen them run away,explode,attack random objects and just run around screaming but not attacking.Having to set one off is like throwing a pissed off cat into a cake shop as you havent got a clue whats going to happen Spygon 14:12, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I think i made one run around and scream before but eventually it started attacking me, why do you think witches ar so glitchy? i have to try that cat thing lol - BR Ninja15 19:28 27/1/09 :Interesting way to put it, haha. But yes, they certainly are...screwy. If you open or close a door on one, she'll freak out and run away. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 20:50, 27 January 2009 (UTC) A friend of mine claims that in the hotel of Dead Air's the crane level, you can hear the Screamer, laughing or something. I haven't been able to hear it myself but some other people I know have. Don't know if it's mentionable so i'm just putting this here.CloudT 12:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :I've heard it too, but it is actually, as described in the sound files, "the city's scared breathing". It is creepy and adds atmosphere, but it is not the Screamer, which barely got past the first build. TheCreaturenator16 04:21, 19 February 2009 (UTC) CloudT, can you post a video so I can hear it? I also think they should've left the screamer in because I like the idea that you have to chase after something or face consequences. Animalx28 22:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) should've let him stay i think they should have left the screamer in the game because it would be exciting to have to chase the screamer & kill it before the mob comes :Indeed,i think i might be able to......Hey,how odo african mental hospital work?Do they use straight-jackets? [[User:Chaoswolf75|'Mr.75']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout11ty/images/5/51/Banhammer.gif 19:23, 9 August 2009 (UTC) After reading about the Screamer I too feel that it would have been very interesting to have to chase after something that's running away from you. I'm sure, however, that the best thing to do in that situation might be to just let the hoard come after you, or else you might end up in a bad situation if the group is seperated. Krishna d 13:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Just yesterday I was playing on Survival, and one of my buddies startled the witch. Oddly enough, she took off running! I chased her to try and kill her, and when I couldn't see her anymore, instanly a hoard was upon me. I didn't even think about the possibility she was going to scream! However I didn't hear the scream, probably because of the distractions outside the game. Krishna d 12:57, 31 August 2009 (UTC) wow....that's evidence there's still some screamer code ingame